It Won't Be Long
by McNozzo-GuiltyPleasure
Summary: Second in my McNozzo series. Tony looks back to when his and McGee's relationship was just getting started. OC's and slash
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Sorry everyone I meant to make the last story a one-shot complete story so here is the sequel earlier than expected, which like the rest of the series will have multiple chapters so enjoy.**

McGee come on just for a little while. Pleeease! Tony said pleading with a child's voice.

The team was getting to leave early that day, four o' clock! This would have been great but not working all those long days, six to be exact and in a row would have been better. Anyways DiNozzo wanted to spend some time with McGee, he seemed happy but since he shot that cop a few weeks ago he knew he wasn't the same. Tony was sure spending some guy time would be better for Probie then being on a computer all night.

No Tony it's been a long few days and I don't feel like listening to you spouting of any more references until two in the morning, again! Besides I already told you I have stuff to take care of.

Fine McGeek, what do you have to do anyway? Let me guess write right? No that's not it, you're going to play computer games all night hmmm Elf Lord.

Actually no Tony I have some paperwork to get to and I'm trying to get the house ready for Heather, she's arriving next Friday. McGee said obviously annoyed

Heather? Hmm thinking of joining the other team Probie? Tony asked.

Although McGee never admitted or denied he was gay everyone knew he was it just went without saying. But Tony did anyway, and often much to McGee's dismay, which didn't agitate McGee as much as it upset him. He looked up to Tony and he kinda sorta had a crush on him. Tim knew it was stupid, Tony was a ladies' man, he was always talking about all the different woman he slept with and he was so good looking, even if he was gay Tim still had like no chance with him but that didn't mean he couldn't look.

Whatever Tony and no Heather happens to be Ben's girlfriend remember.

Tony gave McGee a curious look and said Ben? Heather? Who are these people you speak of Elf lord?

Brushing off that comment McGee responded Ben, my cousin from Boston and his girlfriend Heather. They stayed with me over Thanksgiving for a couple days, remember now?

Oh yeah, sooo then why is only Heather coming?

She will be staying at my place for the summer before she starts her first year of college and Ben will be coming for a week at the end of July then again at the end of august before they both have to go back to Boston. Now any more questions? McGee asked while packing up. Because if not I would really like to get home.

Yes in fact I do. Don't you think….Oww! Sorry boss, wait a second what was that for?

That was for pestering McGee. Now all of you go home, unless you all want some more paperwork? Cause I'm sure I could find plenty to do.

No boss, all three said in unison grabbing their things they headed for the elevator with Gibbs right behind them.

Unfortunately for Tim, Tony parked next to him when he arrived that morning and once Ziva and Gibbs had parted ways from the two, heading to their own cars tony started in right where he had left off in the bullpen.

So McG don't you think it's gonna be weird living the whole summer with someone you barely know?

Well Tony not that it's any of your business but I don't hardly know her. We've known each other basically since she was fourteen when she and Ben started going out and since their eighteen now that's a whole four years.

Yesss but they live in Boston so…..

DiNozzo! Cutting him off.. They come here at least once a year and besides we Skype each other once and a while so it's going to be fine okay. Goodnight.

Tim? Tony said quieter than having, surprised by Tim's angry tone.

Yeah Tony? I would really like to get home.

Want any help?

Help? Help with what?

Getting your place ready for her, I could cook us up something and I promise no more movie references for the night.

Haha none, really DiNozzo? McGee said jokingly

Okay you got me, maybe one or two but no more than that.

Alright Tony but only because we don't have work tomorrow and you making me dinner is a plus.

Anything else you want to add to that?

Well I guess I could use a little help to. McGee said while rolling his eyes.

Great, so I'm just gonna grab a few things from home and I'll be at your place in an hour.

Okay see you then McGee said hoping into his car wondering what Tony had planned for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: sorry it took so long to post the second chapter I've been wiked busy with school and work but don't worry you won't be waiting so long for chapter 3 because I've already started working on it and also I want to say sorry cause this chapter is awkward and makes me cringe a little bit it is very necessary to the forming of the relationship so just bear with me and enjoy.**

Tim was doing bills at the kitchen table when he heard a knock at the door, actually several knocks on the door. Typical DiNozzo it was just like him to constantly tap at the door until Tim could answer.

"Come on in Tony."

"Hey Probster, what's happening?"

"Just paper work, umm Tony what is with all the bags?" McGee said suspicious to Tony's intentions.

"Calm down McFlustered I told you I was bringing dinner remember and besides its three bags not thirteen."

"Yeah I know it's only three bags how much food are we having hmmm Tony what else did you bring?"

"Yeash okay I also brought some drinks cause being you I figured you wouldn't have anything and you know I uh just brought some movies."

"Movies? Tony I thought you were coming over to help get the guest room ready, not to have a movie marathon!"

"Relax we'll get to that, now let me fix up dinner and you finish up doing what you were doing."

" Okay" McGee said reluctantly sitting back down. "Do you need help with anything?""

"No!" Tony said making his way to the kitchen.

…**..**

About twenty minutes later Tony was gathering up the plates and silverware for dinner , it was finally ready. Thank God for that, McGee had already asked about it twice already and Tony was pretty hungry himself.

"Alright McStarving dinner is ready." Tony said as he set the table.

"Well it's about time" McGee said jokingly. "But seriously thank you Tony I don't remember the last time I had a home cooked meal."

"Don't sweat it McGee it's been a tough few weeks we both deserve a good meal and a few days off."

" Hahaha yeah too bad we only have the weekend."

"Haha I know right, well let's eat I'm starved."

…**..**

"Tony that was a great meal, I hate to admit it but you're a really great cook."

"Well duh, did you just think I was a handsome, smart, witty, caring"

"Ok ok Tony, wow maybe I shouldn't have said anything." McGee said cutting off Tony from what could have been an hour long rant about himself.

"Haha sorry, I meant to say thank you for the compliment. So should we get started on your guest room?"

"Sure follow me." "This is where she will be staying." McGee said opening the door."

"Well McGee you sure know how to make a guest feel like…...a guest."

"What's that supposed to mean it as a bed set and a tv and it's clean."

"Yeah and it has no color and it is just uninviting you could have at least put like a poster or something in it to make her feel somewhat welcome. Your gay shouldn't you know this stuff."

"McGee I'm just trying to help you out here."

"Fine help but you don't have to be an asshole about it." McGee said walking away.

"What did I do, is this about the gay comment? It didn't mean anything."

"No just that you think your better than me, hell maybe you are but that doesn't give you license to harass me."

"I really didn't mean anything Tim, I wasn't trying to be a jerk."

"Ok well let's just forget about it and get started on this room."

"Good but first we have to take a quick trip to the mall."

"Really? Fine let's just get this over with."

…**..**

About four hours later the room was all set up and McGee and DiNozzo were watching the last few minutes of Clue.

"This is a great movie, did you know it's actually based on the board game not the other way around. Amazing!"

"Yeah Tony I knew that already, plus you have already said that like six times."

"Well it's ingenious, so what movie do you want to watch next? How about the Godfather I bought over all three!"

"You would and I do like those movies but it's already eleven by the time we finished it would be like seven in the morning."

"Yeah I guess, fine I have something else for us to do anyway." Tony went to his bag and pulled out the Back to the Future trilogy.. "McGee we are gonna play McFly."

"Ok I guess, what's McFly?"

"Alright so obviously we are gonna watch the Back to the Future movies, and don't complain because they aren't as long as the Godfather trilogy. So while we watch the movie whenever someone who is not a McFly says McFly you have to take a shot."

"Drinking games, really Tony are we in a fraternity? Last time I checked we were government agents, and what if we get called in tomorrow or something and I don't think…"

"Shh McGee we won't get called in because we aren't on call and second it's a fun game and I bet when you were at MIT you didn't participate in any drinking games, am I right? I know I'm right actually so stop complaining and try to have some fun for once."

"Fine this is the first and last time I'm doing this."

"Sure McGee whatever you say."

…**..**

_Marty McFly__: What about the police, Biff? They're gonna match up the bullet with that gun.  
><em>_Biff Tannen__: Kid, I own the police! Besides, they couldn't match up the bullet that killed your old man.  
><em>_Marty McFly__: You son of a...  
>[<em>_Biff cocks the gun__]  
><em>_Biff Tannen__: I suppose it's poetic justice - two McFlys with the same gun._

Tony and Tim each took a shot of what was the last of their first bottle of Goldschläger. Both were pretty damn drunk at that point, especially McGee since he wasn't used to drinking like Tony. Besides who knew how many times someone would say McFly in the first two movies, particularly Biff!

"Well McGee you ready for the last movie?" Tony basically said at that point McGee couldn't understand him because of his drunken state and Tony was kind of slurring his words.

"I don't mind watching the last movie as long as I don't have to play this game anymore."

"What's that McDrunk? Are you saying that you give up?"

"Yes Tony you win I give up." With that Tony got up and started celebrating his victory. "Tony would you please sit its too late or early I'm not sure to be dancing with yourself in my living room." That's all McGee had to say before Tony fell on the coach laughing hysterically to himself. " Tony could you please keep it down your going to wake up my whole apartment complex!"

"I'm sorry McGee it's just I won and you referenced Billy Idol and I'm kinda drunk right now!"

"Yeah and your shouting."

"Well the shut me up, why dontcha? With that McGee cupped Tony's mouth with his hand.

"There Tony I'm going to take my hand off but you have to stop, okay?" Tony nodded and McGee took his hand off Tony's mouth.

Tony started laughing again and said "Well I'm sorry McGee but you're going to have to try better than that, I think I know what will solve this." He pulled Tim closer and kissed him.

Yeah I know crazy right? Suffice to say Tim was shocked, but it was a happy surprise. Tim had a crush on Tony for a while now but he never thought Tony would ever like him like that. Tony was strait Tim had been sure of that and had told Abby that no matter how much he wanted something to happen nothing ever would. Maybe it wasn't happening, maybe Tony had already left and he was just dreaming that he making out on the couch with him. But no it was real, but Tony was drunk which would explain why his strait, good looking ladies man of a coworker was doing this.

They stopped to come up for air and all of a sudden Tony's expression changed, he looked upset and he defiantly needed to get away from Tim, NOW!

"Well it's late I better go, I'll see you Monday at work Tim."

"Tony your drunk, you shouldn't drive home let me get a pillow and some blankets and you can sleep on the couch."

"Yeah I guess your right" Shit he didn't want to be here but he knew better then to drive home drunk, it wasn't that bad maybe Tim wouldn't remember this tomorrow and things wouldn't change.

"Alright Tony here is a pillow, sheet and comforter, do you need anything else."

"Umm no Tim I think I'm all set thanks, goodnight."

"Goodnight." Tim said and went to his bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N In celebration of the season 9 premiere tonight here is chapter 3. Enjoy_

_**Can I sleep in my clothes? 'Cause I've spent the night dancing I'm drunk, I suppose  
>If it looks like I'm laughing I'm really just asking to leave….<strong>__ The Sharpest Lives, MCR_

_Sorry I love them and this song so yeah thus the reason for it being there. :)  
><em>  
>It was around nine in the morning when Tony's phone alarm went off and woke him up. He probably had the worst hangover of his life and he didn't get nearly enough sleep but hey it was Saturday he could sleep all day if he wanted to. He could also forget what seemed like a horrible dream, why would he make out with McGee?<p>

"Wait a second" Tony said to himself. "I'm not on my couch, this isn't my apartment!" Nope it really wasn't and Tony quickly realized it was the all too familiar apartment of Timothy 'no middle name' McGee. Shit,so it really happened after all, he watched movies, played drinking games and then of course made out with his coworker! Well hopefully McGee wouldn't remember, he had a lot to drink that night, which was something he wasn't used to, he was no DiNozzo. But McGee was Irish maybe he would remember, would he think it was a dream at least the making out part? Tony didn't want to have to explain himself to Tim, he had no desire for anyone at work to hear he was anything but a ladies' man. Ok so yeah Abby knew he wasn't just a ladies' man, he was also a man's man, he was bisexual but no one else at work had to know. Abby was like a little sister to Tony who would never tell anyone, not that Tim would but still he didn't need to know, what if he did know then he would think Tony had feelings for him or some crap like that. God why did he have to do that, it's not like it was some stranger, some random girl or guy at a bar it was McGee! Alright, whatever Tim probably didn't remember anyways, it's time to stop over thinking and obsessing about this and get out. All I have to do is say goodbye, grab my stuff and take off so I can back home and get some sleep.

"Fuck! Where are my shoes?" Tony quietly yelled to no one.

"What Tony?" McGee said walking in to the living room.

"Oh nothing I was just talking myself, I can't find my shoes."

"There over by the door, French toast sound good?"  
>"Actually probie I better get going but I'll see ya at work okay." Tony said while gathering his stuff.<p>

"Are you sure you don't at least want some breakfast before you head out?"

"Nah that's okay thanks anyways McGee."

"Alright I guess I'll see you Monday."

"Yeah I guess so, see ya." Tony said grabbing his last bag then rushing out as he could without making it too obvious.

"Crap!" McGee said to himself after DiNozzo shut the door. He had rushed out of the house almost as fast as he rushed out of the office at the end of the day and McGee knew exactly why. Tony clearly remembered what occurred last night and was obviously not happy about what he did. Damn DiNozzo he could have just kept his hands to himself, well if Tim just kept quiet and acted like nothing happened everything would quickly go back to normal.

"Well I guess that's the end of that."

…**.**

It was Monday morning, Gibbs had gone for coffee, Ziva and McGee where at their desks and of course Tony wasn't there yet. He was late as usual, everything was the same so far so maybe it would remain that way.

"Well hello Tony how was your weekend?" Ziva said to the senior agent entering the bullpen.

"What's that supposed to mean Zee-Vah?" Tony said rather rudely.

"Well I guess with that tone it means you had a rough weekend. What's wrong Tony you didn't, umm, get a point?"

"It's score Ziva and no sorry I just didn't get much sleep this weekend."

"Gear up were going to Norfolk." Gibbs said as he entered the bullpen. "Glad you decided to show up DiNozzo." He said jokingly while giving a slap to the back of the head.

Well besides the fact Tony has not said a word to him or looked at him everything was pretty much normal and it was still early Tony would eventually crack a joke or say something to him at some point.

…**.**

It was the end of the day and the team was heading home, the case wasn't over but it was going well and they would most likely be done by tomorrow. Tony didn't speak to McGee all day though besides the couple times he actually needed to for work, granted McGee was in Abby's lab or the bullpen all day besides that morning but still it wasn't like Tony. So things weren't the same after all but McGee was optimistic, maybe once Tony thought McGee had let the situation slide the old routine would reappear it was only Monday.


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah it was only Monday, the next Monday, more than a whole week and Tony had barely said anything to him. The few times Tim had tried to talk to him Tony acted like a complete asshole and Tony would only talk to Tim when it involved work. It was actually getting on Gibbs nerves because it was affecting their work, he had told them both to work it out and Tim did try but it was no use. He was just hoping Tony would at least try to be nicer to him. He didn't want to piss Gibbs off and he didn't want to ruin the friendship he had because of some drunken mistake, technically not his own but still.

"Ziva take these to Abby please." Gibbs said handing her some papers.

"Want me to go with her Gibbs?" Tony asked wanting to get out of the bullpen. He figured out why Gibbs was having Ziva drop off forms instead of going down himself.

"No DiNozzo I would rather you stay here, Ziva you can go now."

"Yes Gibbs, I'll be back.

Once she was on the elevator on her way down to the lab Gibbs called Tim and Tony over to his desk.

"Yes boss." They said in unison once in front of his desk.

"Now I don't know what's going on between you to and unless I have to I don't care. I do care about my team being able to do their job and this past week you both have been doing a shitty job. Now you better resolve this issue soon or I will."

"You got it boss." Tony said

"Yes sir, Gibbs." Tim said

They both went back to work after that and Tim was planning on talking to Tony later after all no one likes to be on Gibbs bad side but they never got around to it. Oh well they could just get to it tomorrow, right now Tim just wanted to get home.

…**.**

"Hi Tim, how was work?"

"It was alright, Gibbs had a talk with me and Tony this afternoon though."

"Shit, no way! So does he know what happened now? What did Tony say? Dinner's ready by the way. Holy fuck was Gibbs like pissed or confused, what happened?"

"Ok Heather calm down, one question at a time. How about we talk over dinner?"

"Alright soooo?"

"Ok well Gibbs doesn't know what happened he just knows something is up which he wouldn't if Tony wasn't treating me like crap. Tony and I didn't say anything except that we would work it out which I hope we will soon but I doubt it. I think Tony has it in his head that we have some unspoken agreement that we will act like everything is fine but we won't go back to normal we will just be civil toward each other. Any other questions?"

"Yeah I do actually, why the hell are you letting him treat you like this. You should talk to him, he was the one who started making out with you so he has no right to be a pompous ass."

"Well I know that obviously Heather I have tried you know, what should I do pin him to a corner and make him speak to me." McGee said sarcastically

"You could do that just, well not really pin him but I don't know get in the men's room and talk to him or the car at work or..,,"

"Or the elevator, I could get him in the elevator!"

"That's great Tim, how did you think of that?"

"My boss does that sometimes but anyways what I am I going to say to him?"

"Weird and I'm not sure. How about you start with hey prick how about we be grownups and talk, you know use are words."

"Okay good but I might go for a nicer approach." McGee said laughing "Well I'm sure it will come to me, so how about we go grab some dessert?"

"Sounds like a plan."

…**.**

It was Wednesday and the team didn't have a case just paperwork, lots of paperwork. That was both a good and bad thing, first it meant they would be going home on time but the other meant McGee was going to try and talk to him every chance he could. He had tried all yesterday but the team was so busy solving a case that he never got to. Tony knew he should have let McGee talk to him it was necessary but he just wished it wasn't. Tim seemed confused for about two weeks, since it had happened so maybe Probie was just confused as to why Tony was acting like this. Still Tony didn't want to talk to him, he was feeling things, thinking about Tim in a way he didn't that made him oh so uncomfortable but turned on? It was confusing he shouldn't be thinking of Tim in that way, but yet every time he saw Tim he felt his heart race faster. Tony DiNozzo wanted Timothy McGee and in more ways than one, Tim is smart and good looking and funny he didn't want just a one night stand with him. Tim isn't the one night stand kind anyway and that's why it couldn't happen because Tony is not the commitment type and besides that they work together. So yeah avoiding Tim for right now was for the best at least until he could get over this infatuation.

…**.**

It was around three when Tony was heading toward the elevator to go see Ducky, there was his chance to talk to Tony alone where he wouldn't have a chance to flee. He got up from his chair and caught the elevator before Tony could press the close door button.

"Tony we need to talk, now!" Tim said flicking the switch to stop the elevator.

"Well McChittychat I'm kind of busy doing my job, can't this wait?"

"No it actually can't, unless you want Gibbs to yell at us again the fix this like he said."

"McGee there is nothing to fix so how about you drop it."

"No Tony I won't, look we were both drunk and it was a mistake I understand that so could you stop being an ass and avoiding me. I want us to stay friends and I hope this thing won't ruin it our friendship completely but if we can't could we at least act civil toward each other at work?"

Tony didn't know what to say, he really just wanted nothing to do with McGee any more but at the same time he wanted more than the friendship they had before that night. He was so confused, what could he say? McGee sounded so sad at the thought of them no longer being friends, he could tell McGee he had to think things through, yeah he would say that.

Tony was taking too long to think things through obviously, he could have said something but he was too stuck in his head and before he realized it McGee was getting off the elevator. Tony didn't even notice him flip the switch. Shit now McGee probably thought Tony hated him or something, he had to talk to him but first he had to get down to Ducky.

"Hey boss is it possible to finish these things at home, I'm almost done and I will have everything on your desk first thing tomorrow. It's just I have a guest over and…"

"McGee relax, you may go home just come in early tomorrow and finish whatever you have left. Have a good night, Ziva you can do the same if you want." For some weird reason Gibbs was in a good mood but hey why question a thing so the two grabbed their gear said goodbye and headed home.

Apparently Tony had the worst timing in the world today because when he got back to the bullpen Tim and Ziva had already left for the day.

"You're free to go DiNozzo, but I expect you on time tomorrow."

"You got it boss, have a good night."

…**.**

Tony had no clue what to do, should he go over to Tim's house or should he just call. Maybe he could invite Tim over, cook some dinner for him and try to resolve things and apologize for his behavior.

"Hi its Tim McGee please leave your name and number after the beep and I will get back to you." Tony hang up, he didn't want to leave some crappy message he had to talk to him.

He called seven times before he gave up, Tim didn't want to talk to him and he was not going to leave a message. He knew what he had to do, he just had to go to McGee's apartment and make him talk.

…**.**

"So he didn't even say anything, the bastard just stood there! WTF like really, what a douche move."

"Yeah so I just turned the elevator back on and went back to my desk asked Gibbs if I could leave early and surprisingly he let both me and Ziva go so that's the end of that. Oh and by the way what is with the language huh?"

"Your cousin is not the best influence but I love him, plus I need my coffee and there are no Dunks in walking distance so we should go."

"Haha yeah Ben is kind of like a sailor, uh god he's calling again!"

"Wow this is like the sixth time in the past hour."

"Seventh, he should just get it through hat thick skull of his that I'm not talking to him. Well let me just talk a shower and then we can go to Dunkin' Donuts okay."

"Fine go take you shower." Heather said jokingly.

**A/N: Holy crap what is gonna happen when Tony gets there? I guess you all will just have to wait until sometime next week. ;) By the way I appreciate the reviews keep them coming! **


	5. Chapter 5

Tony had no clue what to do, should he go over to Tim's house or should he just call. Maybe he could invite Tim over, cook some dinner for him and try to resolve things and apologize for his behavior.

"Hi its Tim McGee please leave your name and number after the beep and I will get back to you." Tony hang up, he didn't want to leave some crappy message he had to talk to him.

He called seven times before he gave up, Tim didn't want to talk to him and he was not going to leave a message. He knew what he had to do, he just had to go to McGee's apartment and make him talk.

…**.**

"So he didn't even say anything, the bastard just stood there! WTF like really, what a douche move."

"Yeah so I just turned the elevator back on and went back to my desk asked Gibbs if I could leave early and surprisingly he let both me and Ziva go so that's the end of that. Oh and by the way what is with the language huh?"

"Your cousin is not the best influence but I love him, plus I need my coffee and there are no Dunks in walking distance so we should go."

"Haha yeah Ben is kind of like a sailor, uh god he's calling again!"

"Wow this is like the sixth time in the past hour."

"Seventh, he should just get it through hat thick skull of his that I'm not talking to him. Well let me just talk a shower and then we can go to Dunkin' Donuts okay."

"Fine go take you shower." Heather said jokingly.

…**.**

He was outside his building, what was he even going to say. He probably should have thought of that before he called him in the first place. It didn't matter anyway, Tim most likely wouldn't him in but hell he was going to try at least. He didn't want to leave things the way they were, he wasn't going to, he was gonna fix this now!

"One second, I'll be right there." Said an unfamiliar female voice from inside Tim's apartment. Heather! That's right she arrived this past Friday, Tony wondered if Tim had told her about what happened, if she already knew everything. "Hi can I help you?"

Heather was Ben's boyfriend who was also Tim's cousin from Boston. She was small for eighteen, size zero and like five feet maybe five' one" anyway she looked like a sweet girl medium brown hair, glasses and Tim said that whatever mood she was in she was constantly smiling.

"Yeah is Tim home."

"Sure he was just getting dressed, you can wait on the couch." She said as she sat down and unpaused the TV.

"Are you watching Dazed and Confused?"

"Yeah it's my favorite movie, I'm Heather by the way and what did you say your name was again?"

"Tony! What the hell are you doing here? First off I'm about to go out and second I don't want to see or talk to you!" McGee shouted…duh and Tony stood up awestruck while Heather just snuck off to her bedroom.

"Tim I'm sorry about earlier but I honestly didn't know what to say to you, I was caught off guard."

"You? You! I was willing to forget anything ever happened but you couldn't let it go. No you had to act like a complete asshole to me, don't you think I was caught off guard. And I wasn't the only one the whole god damn team noticed and Gibbs spoke to us twice and told us to work it out. So Tony how the hell were you caught off guard, didn't you think when he told us to work things out it might've meant we would have to talk to each other? Oh and you were the one to kiss me remember, so why don't you just go fuck yourself because none of this is my fault!"

Now Tony was really caught off guard, he had never seen McGee so angry before. He was really frozen this time but he had to snap out of it fast and say something before Tim got more pissed.

"Well are you going to say something or what cause if not I would like to go!" What the hell, usually DiNozzo couldn't shut up but now he just stood there. Why couldn't he just say something to him it was making Tim feel angrier and really upset, he was so mad he was on the verge of tears.

"Okay."

"Okay? Okay what? I don't feel like playing guessing games with you."

"It is my fault, I know that and I feel bad about how I've been acting but… god Tim you just wouldn't understand."

"Wow is it really that big of a deal that Mr. 'Ladies Man' Anthony D. DiNozzo kissed a guy when he was drunk. It's not like I was going to tell everyone, I didn't even tell Abby and you know that. But no it's not good enough you have to prove what a man you are by treating the gay guy like shit, what a fucking man you are." Tim said sitting down on the couch, Tony really just had to get out of there. Tim could feel the tears building up and there was no way he was going to cry in front of him.

"Tim I..uhh.. shit" Tony sat down next to Tim before he continued. He wanted to wrap his arm around the guy because he just sounded so upset, he could hear the sadness in his voice but at the same time no one ever wants to be shot so sitting was good enough. "I wasn't acting like that because I was ashamed of myself and needed to feel like more of a man again. I really can't explain it I guess I wanted to distance myself from you after that because well we work together and that shouldn't happen. Also I guess I didn't want you to think I'm into guys or whatever."

"Oh well Tony I know your strait, everyone knows that and as far as what happened I know it was a mistake. We were both drunk at the time and I was just there so don't worry about it, it's forgotten."

"Yeah but wow I can't believe I'm actually going to tell you this but I'm not strait."

"Whoa, Tony your gay!"

"Hush not so loud and no I'm bisexual."

"Oh my god now I don't know what to say. On the one hand I can't believe you're not like one hundred percent strait and on the other I'm surprised I'm just finding out about this now."

"Yeah I know what you mean, hey what do you mean you're surprised you didn't know before this?"

"Haha with your mouth DiNozzo I'm surprised you weren't bragging about all the guys you hooked up with, you are always telling us about the different woman you slept with."

"Well what can I say I'm quite a catch." Tim cracked up at that partly because of the voice Tony used and partly because he didn't want Tony thinking he had feelings for him. "Hey I am McTim don't deny it." Tony said now laughing along with him.

"Yeah I know Tony." Tim said now speaking seriously. "Anyone would be lucky to have you."

"Even you?"

**A/N: Oh yeah that's right I just pulled a Ryan Seacrest by that I mean I am leaving you with a cliffhanger but not for long soo don't worry. And for those of you who don't know who that is he hosted American Idol and before announcing the winner he would cut to commercial. I didn't really watch even when it was good but yeah he did that and that's what I'm doing. So please R&R and before my rant get's much longer I was thinking of writing a McNozzo separate from my series they would be friends with benefits and who knows if I would actually pull a cliché and they would wind up together. Probably I like them together but yeah tell me your thoughts. So goodbye cause this note is already long enough:)**


End file.
